


Initial Diagnosis

by Brenda



Category: Star Trek (AOS)
Genre: Academy Era, Banter, First Dates, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, POV Leonard McCoy, Pre-Movie(s), Starfleet Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1271203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/pseuds/Brenda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been awhile, but Leonard still remembers the steps involved in the slow dance of seduction.  </p><p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1271194">Bedside Manner</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Initial Diagnosis

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Initial Diagnosis 初步诊断](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2186955) by [piaopiaotao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/piaopiaotao/pseuds/piaopiaotao)



> Originally written for the 2011 Livejournal Pike/McCoy February Hearts Challenge. Thanks to Jo for the beta.

One of the biggest changes in Leonard's life since his impulsive (and drunken) decision to join Starfleet – aside from going _to_ classes instead of teaching them, and seeing the wide expanse of the Pacific Ocean every time he stepped outside instead of acres of trees – was treating actual patients in an uncontrolled, real world environment again. It had been a long time since his residency days back in Georgia, and the contrast of long, arduous hours of manning a Sickbay instead of long hours lost in research took some getting used to. Not that he minded the work or the hours most days, but it did tend to play havoc with his self-admittedly pitiable social life. Just as it was threatening to do today.

Leonard's shift had, predictably, run over (getting stuck treating two cadets with injuries from playing anbo-jitsu with no padding would do that – kids these days, he thought, all bravado and lacking the sense God gave a goose), and he had less than five minutes to get ready for his "coffee" date with Chris. And Leonard had a feeling that Chris was the type of person who put a lot of stock on punctuality.

It surprised him a little how much he was looking forward to seeing the other man tonight. They'd spent less than a half hour together when Chris had come to Sickbay, but already, Leonard had found himself missing Chris' quick wit and arrogant, but blinding smile. Great, now he was starting to wax rhapsodic about another person's _smile_ , how pathetic. A night out away from work – even if it did promise to be a dull Starfleet party – was just what he needed.

Leonard rushed into the dorm room he shared with Jim Kirk, mentally calculating how long it would take him to change into something more appropriate than his medical scrubs. No time for a sonic shower, but it wasn't like Leonard was planning on doing anything with Chris that would get him in close personal proximity. It was just coffee – even if coffee happened to include dinner and dessert and small talk with strangers who outranked him. Not to mention, Leonard didn't typically go home with anyone on the first date. Last time he'd done that, he'd married the person in question, and look how well _that_ had turned out.

"Shift went long again?" Jim was actually around for once, lounging on his bed, back propped by two pillows, and tossing a baseball idly in the air. Leonard briefly noted that Jim was dressed to go out, and tried in vain to remember if he'd made plans with Jim before saying yes to Chris. If so, Jim was just going to have to live with the disappointment.

"It wouldn't be a Friday at Starfleet Academy if the damn cadets weren't trying to find new and creative ways to kill themselves and each other," Leonard replied, toeing off his boots.

"You know, technically speaking, _you're_ a cadet."

"What's your point?"

"Nothing, just thought I'd remind you." Jim grinned, nice and easy, like he found the entire world amusing. Which, Leonard thought, he probably did. "So, hey, can I talk you into coming to Page's for a drink tonight? Fresh new batch of recruits just flew in from Starbase 133 and I need my wingman with me."

"Can't," Leonard replied, hurriedly stripping out of his uniform. Silently, he sent a prayer of thanks to Chris for giving him an excuse to keep from being bored out of his mind while watching Jim flirt with any life form without tentacles (and a few that _did_ have them). He loved Jim like a brother, but that didn't mean he ever wanted to know about Jim's very creative sex life, no matter what Jim thought.

"Whaddaya mean, you can't?" Jim let the ball drop back into his palm with a dull smack. "You're not going back and pulling a double shift, are you?"

"Nope." Leonard snagged a clean pair of black dress pants out of his dresser and pulled them up over his hips, hoping he wouldn't be under-dressed for the occasion. Chris had said the party wasn't formal, but maybe he'd just been trying to make Leonard feel better. "I've got a date tonight, if you must know."

"You have a _date_?" Jim's eyes widened to almost comic proportions. "Seriously? You might get laid sometime this century?"

"Is that all you ever think about?" Leonard asked, voice muffled as he pulled his shirt – Triaxian silk and an off-white color that he thought straddled the line between dressy and casual pretty well (not that he was worried about how he'd look to a bunch of stuffed shirts and Academy brass, of course, he just wanted to look...presentable) – over his head. "Wait, don't answer that. You're like the Edo, never a thought beyond the next pleasure."

"Coming from someone who could pass for Antedean when it comes to being social, that's pretty funny."

Leonard just raised an eyebrow. "Sounds like someone's been doing their xenopsychology homework."

"Yeah, well, I can't be a genius at everything. Gotta study sometimes."

"I'll note the date, since I'm sure this'll be the only time you ever say that."

"You're hilarious, anyone ever tell you that. Anyway," Jim continued, "enough about me –"

"Another first –"

" – tell me about this supposed date. Male, female, both, alien?"

"Nothing to say." Leonard sat on the edge of his bed to slip on his dress shoes. He didn't bother to tell Jim to mind his own business. Not like the kid ever listened to him. Then he sighed. Jim would just keep at him until he said something. "Male. Human. A few years older than me."

"Sounds good so far. Does he work for Starfleet?"

Leonard nodded. "I met him when he came in to Sickbay get fixed up, and he asked me out."

"And you actually said yes?" Jim peered at him like he wasn't sure if Leonard was right in the head. Which, given how infrequently Leonard say yes to anything, Jim probably had a point.

"He, uh..." Leonard paused, thinking of Chris' wry humor and the neat way he'd gotten a yes out of Leonard before he'd been able to find a way to say no, "...he was persuasive."

"Fraternizing with the patients, sounds kinky. I approve. Please tell me you gave the biobed a workout?"

"Good God, man, what is _wrong_ with you –" Leonard started, just as the door chimed. Jim was already across the room before Leonard could finish standing.

"No, you sit, I'll get this, I want to meet...uh, Captain, this is an unexpected, uh, pleasure, um, honor. Sir." Jim pulled up short and cleared his throat in a nervous gesture before snapping to attention. Chris was standing in the doorway, giving Jim a quizzical look before his gaze found Leonard and his eyes cleared.

"At ease, Kirk," Chris smiled, clapping Jim on the shoulder. "This isn't an official visit."

Jim visibly relaxed. "Great, I was a little worried, I mean, not _worried_ , since nothing remotely non-sanctioned ever goes on here in these quarters. At all. Sir."

"Good to know," Chris mildly replied. "But I'm actually here for Leonard." He stepped into the foyer, easily filling the small space, and offered Leonard a small, private smile – the same one he'd given Leonard before he'd sauntered out of Sickbay like he owned the joint. Leonard refused to admit that his pulse jumped at the sight of seeing it again. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Leonard grumbled, mostly for show, and snagged his jacket from the back of his desk chair. At least his view this evening would be nice – Chris cleaned up spectacularly well. His pants – some light grey color – looked tailored, and the top two buttons of his dark blue shirt were undone, showing off Chris' collarbone, and emphasizing his nicely muscled build. He looked relaxed, casual, the laugh lines around his eyes and mouth crinkling with amusement.

No wonder he'd said yes, Leonard thought to himself. Who could blame him for wanting to get to know someone that effortlessly appealing and...? He stopped the train of thought with a snort of disbelief at himself. He'd start spouting poetry like some goddamn love-struck adolescent next. What he got for hanging around so many children these days.

"Wait, hold on, you're...you..." Jim looked between the both of them, bemusement quickly giving way to realization. "You mean you're here for... _Bones_?"

Chris just nodded his head. "That is what I said, yes."

"Close your mouth, Jim, you're attracting flies," Leonard said, inwardly chuckling at the sight. Jim speechless was a rare occurrence.

Jim's jaw snapped shut with an audible click before he let out a high-pitched chuckle. "Holy...wow. I mean...wow, okay. You and Bones, I get it. Hey, isn't this against regs? I mean, an instructor dating a cadet?"

"Well, _technically_ , since you asked, I'm a lieutenant commander, not a cadet," Leonard replied, raising his eyebrow and giving Jim his best sardonic glare. Jim, as usual, ignored it.

"And I'm not instructing him in anything, I don't think." Chris looked at Leonard in question.

"Not unless you're teaching my exo-chemistry course next semester."

Chris shuddered. "I think I'll leave that one to the experts. Shall we?"

Leonard moved to follow Chris out the door, but some perverse part of him couldn't resist getting in a final shot. "Hey, kid."

Jim started, then visibly seemed to pull himself together. "Yeah?"

He flashed Jim a wink. "Don't wait up." He savored both Jim's narrowed look and Chris' chuckle all the way out of the door and down the tree-lined sidewalk.

"I didn't know you two were roommates," Chris commented, after a few moments of comfortable silence.

"I had a single room first year, but Jim and his first roommate didn't exactly get along, so I volunteered to room with him. Someone's got to look out for crazy bastard and make sure he doesn't kill himself before he actually gets on a ship."

"He can be a handful," Chris concurred, then added, at Leonard's mystified look, "I'm Jim's sponsor and career counselor."

Leonard stopped short as all of the puzzle pieces about Jim's strange behavior and Chris' amused responses finally clicked into place. " _You're_ Captain Pike?"

Chris sketched a half-bow. "At your service."

"No _wonder_ Jim was so fit to be tied when he saw you."

"Is that going to be a problem? That I'm his counselor?"

"No, of course not. Not unless you two've..." Not that he would blame Chris or Jim if something _had_ happened, of course. He'd just prefer to know up front if Chris was another one of Jim's conquests.

In answer, Chris just laughed, the sound bright and amused, carrying in the light breeze. "God, no. He's very attractive and smart as hell, don't get me wrong, but a little too..."

"Stubborn? Insane? Irritating?" Leonard ventured, only partially under his breath.

"Green," Chris corrected, still smiling. "I prefer my partners and potential partners to have a little more...seasoning."

Leonard barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Great, now I sound like I should be in my gran's fried chicken recipe."

" _Relax_ , Leonard. I meant it as a compliment. You've the look of a man who's seen a bit of the galaxy and knows what he wants. That's very attractive."

Leonard cleared his throat in a futile attempt to keep from blushing like an idiot. Jesus, get him out of Sickbay and being able to use his job as a shield and he was just as much of a hormonal mess as Jim. What a frightening thought. "Thanks, then."

Chris started walking again and Leonard fell in step beside him. "Although, I did have a look at your personnel files today."

"Vetting me in case you saw something that would make you change your mind about tonight?"

"No, I just wanted to know a little more about you," Chris said, with that same arrogant smile that made Leonard's body tighten in response. "You've had quite the distinguished medical career so far."

"So they tell me." Leonard couldn't quite keep the slight tinge of bitterness from his voice. It had been two years since he'd left Georgia and everything – every _one_ – he knew and loved behind. Well past time to get over what he'd lost and move on.

"You miss it?" There was no hint of pity in Chris' question – just an honest curiosity that Leonard found both refreshing and welcome. It made talking about it a little easier.

"I had a good life. So I thought," he amended. "And then things went to hell in a handbasket and that life became... Well, let's just say it wasn't an option anymore. So, here I am, starting again with Starfleet."

"Hey." A hand to Leonard's arm halted him from moving forward. "We all have regrets," Chris said in a low voice, his gaze steady and warm. "No one makes it through life without a few of them."

Leonard should have scoffed at Chris' attempt to reassure him – he didn't need anyone trying to figure out what made him tick, let alone a man he barely knew. But instead, he was oddly grateful. He could tell Chris meant every word, and that he'd been speaking from hard won experience. "I'll be alright," he said instead. "It's better than it was."

And that was also true. Starfleet may not have been his first choice for a career reboot, but he couldn't deny that he loved both the chance to add to his knowledge of alien treatments and getting a chance to practice practical medicine again, instead of being stuck in the lab all the time.

"Well, I'm glad you joined," Chris said, and winked. "But you're still not getting out of going to this party."

It was Chris' way of subtly changing the subject and Leonard gratefully followed the lead. "I can't have everything, I guess."

"I had entirely selfish reasons for asking you to come." Once again, they resumed their walk.

Leonard lifted an eyebrow. "Do tell."

"These things can get a little stuffy," Chris said, in a deceptively calm voice that immediately put Leonard on alert. "But I took one look at you and knew you'd be the kind of person that valued the art of good conversation."

"Shows what you know," Leonard scoffed. "I'm anti-social and impolite, ask anyone."

Chris shook his head, moonlight catching the strands of silver in his hair. "I don't think that. I just think you don't suffer fools very well."

"Yeah, well..." Leonard wasn't going to apologize for it. Not that he thought Chris was asking him to. Which was also refreshing. "Someone's got to be around to call a spade a spade."

"I like you, Leonard McCoy," Chris announced, with another grin that made the crinkles around his eyes more pronounced. It was a very good look on him. Leonard thought he should smile more often. "I'm glad you said yes to tonight."

"You didn't leave me much choice."

"I'm like that when I see something I want."

"I'm not surprised." Leonard cleared his throat, feeling oddly flushed. "It's not like I had anything else to do except keep Jim company while he made the moves on half the patrons at Page's."

"Sounds dull."

"You have no idea."

"And I'm glad I don't. But there is one thing I have to do before we go inside."

"Sure," Leonard replied, with a small shrug. It wasn't like he was in a huge hurry to get to the party.

Then Leonard quit thinking altogether as Chris stopped and cupped Leonard's cheek in one roughened hand. He stepped close enough that Leonard could practically feel Chris' heart beating alongside his own. "I've been thinking about your mouth since the moment I met you."

It had, admittedly, been awhile, but Leonard hadn't forgotten the steps involved in the slow dance of seduction. And there was no point denying that he wanted whatever came next. One thing Leonard prided himself on was being a man that knew his own mind. So, he curled his fingers across the nape of Chris' neck, thumb rasping over short hairs, and leaned in until their chests were brushing together. The air between them practically sizzled with possibility.

"Well, we wouldn't want you to be distracted while trying to schmooze with the Admirals," he said, pitching his voice to a low, intimate purr.

"Oh, I'm _counting_ on you to distract me," Chris countered, then closed the small distance between them. His lips were slightly coarse, a little chapped, but the kiss was a gentle glide that managed to steal every last bit of air from Leonard's lungs. Chris kissed like he'd be content to do nothing except this all night – like getting to know the way Leonard tasted was the only thing that mattered. It was very flattering and hot as hell.

Leonard sucked in an unsteady breath when they finally parted. "If this is your way of trying to butter me up so I'll be polite tonight, I approve of the method," he murmured, stealing another quick kiss before pulling back. "But it won't work."

"That was strictly for me," Chris answered, his own voice jagged with arousal. His lips were enticingly bruised. Leonard had to physically restrain himself from leaning back in to bruise them even further. "You don't strike me as the type to be easily bribed, anyway."

"You got that right."

"I'm not going to apologize."

"I hope not," Leonard stated, with a soft snort. He did finally, however, step out of Chris' loose embrace. Immediately, he missed the heat between them. "I'm not some green kid off the farm. You don't have to worry I'll get the wrong idea."

Chris frowned in confusion. "And what would the wrong idea be?"

"That I'll get all starry-eyed and start expecting... Well, let's just say, I may be cheap, but I ain't easy." For a second, Leonard thought he'd gone too far, presumed too much.

Far from appearing insulted, Chris just threw his head back and laughed, the clear sound echoing around them. "Christ, I hope not," he said, when he got himself back under control. "I doubt you've been easy a day in your life."

Leonard offered his best glower. "When you put it like that..."

"Make no mistake, Leonard," Chris interrupted, dragging a finger along Leonard's jaw and effectively silencing any protest. "I want you in my bed. But, unlike our mutual friend, I don't need to rush into anything." Then he offered another one of those insouciant winks. "I think you'd be worth taking my time."

"Great, well, now I feel like an ass," Leonard muttered, annoyed with himself for letting one small kiss scramble his wits like that.

"Don't. It was a helluva kiss."

"It's just...been awhile. Since I've taken my time with anyone, I mean," Leonard amended, lest Chris get the wrong impression. He may not be easy, but he was far from a monk, no matter what Jim seemed to think. He just preferred to be a little more...discreet.

"Me, too," Chris admitted, and in the simple reply, Leonard heard everything Chris _wasn't_ saying. Maybe they weren't so different after all.

"Didn't you promise me a drink?"

"I promised you coffee," Chris countered mildly, but offered an effortless grin that Leonard returned.

"Maybe you could see about pouring a shot of bourbon into it."

"Come on, dinner won't be that bad," Chris said, and they finally continued their stroll along the sidewalk. "Unless you're allergic to Eskaiian mushrooms."

"Can't say that I've ever tried them. But if I am, I know a good doctor that can fix me up."

"Physician, heal thyself?"

" _Now_ you're talking like you know me," Leonard answered, finally feeling completely at ease.

"Not yet," Chris promised, and the heat in his voice jolted through Leonard like a lightning storm, "but I will."

"Might be a challenge," Leonard warned.

Chris just shrugged, the motion tightening the fabric of his shirt across his shoulders. "One thing you should know about me is that I love a good challenge."

"Why am I not surprised?" Leonard sighed, but nudged Chris in a friendly gesture. "Now, come on, enough dawdling. If I've got to spend an evening playing nice and polite, I'd just as soon get started so I can get it over with."

"Yes sir," Chris replied, with a smirk, and held the door of the restaurant open for Leonard. "After you."

Leonard just shook his head as he stepped inside. He still wasn't sure what in blue blazes he was doing, but maybe it was high time he did something just for the hell of it. He had a feeling Chris would be worth the effort.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Chinese translation can be found here: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/2186955>


End file.
